Dance is a Freedom that saved me
by TimeLadyRomona
Summary: Harry was everything the wizarding world didn't think he would be. Slytherin, not interested in the war, a grey wizard, Demisexual and strangest of all; a ballet dancer. SS/HP. Some bashing of some characters but not bad. Minor pairings with Harry will happen before the end pairing with Severus.


_Few things before we get started__**. I don't own Harry Potter.**__ Snape is 5 years younger than Lily and he thought of her as a sister. Lily was 18 when she had Harry. He isn't a Death Eater or being manipulated by Dumbledore. Harry is the boy-who-lived but for different reasons. That will be explained later in the story. Won't be underage action. And most importantly m/m. If you don't know what Demisexual is, it is the sexuality of one who only gains sexual feelings for with a strong emotional bond. Now on to the story._

_**Dance is a Freedom that saved me**_

_Chapter One: All Stories start at one point_

Harry Potter was an odd kid. Always seemed to stay on his feet and no one could catch him. In second grade, when he was seven, his teacher would teach the kids ballet. Though the boys would sit out, Harry didn't. His teacher, , used to be a ballerina but retired to teach kids. She was quite impressed with how Harry could hold himself. If he practiced and got lessons, he could be a great Ballet dancer.

With this in mind she walked little Harry and not so little Dudley home where she could talk to the Dursleys about putting Harry in Ballet lessons. She knocked on the door with the boys in hand and asked to be let it. When she was invited in she shared the plan to the two guardians. They both told her it would be too expensive but when she mentioned she had an instructor who owed her and the fact they could get a portion of Harry's pay if he were to perform under eighteen and made quite a bit of money made them agree quickly.

It didn't take long for Harry to become top of his class. And as he aged more and more he got more graceful and fluid in motions. Suddenly he didn't have to do all the chores, he ate more and he moved into second bedroom. He got nicer clothes and he smiled more. The Dursleys didn't hit or yell at him. After all if he became good enough they'd have prestige as his aunt and uncle.

However one day during dance class something odd happened. He got assigned to a new dance instructor. This wouldn't be all that strange if it wasn't for the class only having him in it. It also became stranger when the teacher opened her mouth to greet him.

"Hello Mr. Potter, what do you know of magic?" When he simply stared at her she continued, "Your Mother and Father were magical, a great witch and wizard. You are a wizard too. I am a Veela Witch, meaning I am part Veela, an alluring graceful creature, and I am also a witch. Potter, do you know anything about your heritage, or have you done something which could be called magic."

Harry shook his head, he felt dazed from this straight forward woman, "I heard my parents died in a car crash. But I do remember stopping a vase from falling without using hands and using wind to fly away from bullies."

The teacher tutted and said, "Your parents were killed when running away from an ambushed fight in a wizarding sector. Both sides were fighting to kill and in the middle everyone could see a killing curse hitting a baby. The fight kept happening and many witnesses could see that every spell that hit you was bouncing off. And you live. You couldn't be harmed. When you go to Wizarding School in- your ten?" A nod answered.

"When you go next year everyone will think they know you. They will think you powerful, spoilt, lucky, undeserving, and many more things. Prove them otherwise. Be neither here nor there. Neither light nor dark. Break everyone's expectations. Don't let a title become you. Be yourself. Be famous for you and not a miracle. If that means you must dance than you must dance. Stand tall and proud but don't let pride overrun you. My job is to help you achieve this."

"Next lesson I will teach you how to use magic in your dance and we will continue where you left off on your previous instruct. For now think about what I have said and meditate on it. Search for your magic. Now you may ask one question. And one only."

It took Harry awhile to think of the question after all there are so many he could ask. Finally he settled on one. "What's you name.

His new instructor smiled, "Alix Delacour-Node. You may call me Madame Node."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~"

In that year Harry learnt a lot more about ballet than anyone else. Alix pushed him to his limits. She ensured he could dance through pain such as ingrown toenails. Which in Harry's opinion were quicker and more pain free being healed magically than mundane wise. Another thing he learnt was magic. He was taught magical theory, how to use magic to help the gracefulness and to stop any falls. Overall he was beginning to be quite known in both ballet communities.

Alix had him sign a magical contract that wouldn't allow Harry to get into any danger that could hurt his dancing for longer than a day. His right hand would warm up and his contract would appear. The contract would than apparate him fifty miles from the spot. If he were to enter quidditch at school the contract would show up and stop him. This magic was ancient but Alix used it to keep Harry safe from 'Manipulative old people'.

Harry was so happy to have met Alix. She was a great teacher and he couldn't believe he would go to Hogwarts with her as his Ballet tutor. He of course would be paying her with money from his family account, which Alix had shown him too. But he couldn't believe he would get to continue dancing! After all if he stopped dancing the Dursleys would continue their treatment of when he was a child. Dancing was good, it gave him freedom.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~"

His eleventh birthday had gone and passed and now he was getting his supplies with Madame Node. Not only was he a Hogwarts student he was now a part of the English Wizarding Ballet Assembly. Now he would perform professionally and get paid which means the Dursleys would be nicer. As such he had to look the part. His hair was fixed and his eyes corrected. So they continued shop for his things such as En pointe shoes, wand, books, an owl named Hedwig, clothes and school supplies were all bought and the pair made their way to a little Inn where they would stay till school started.

They packed Harry's things into a trunk leaving his wand out. Harry thought it curious that his wand was apple wood with a phoenix feather soaked in Dragon's blood. Alix commented on it too. All Ollivander said was 'Great power for one uninterested. This wand will do you right. Doesn't focus on one type of magic. Good for stirring potions too.'

The rest of the day went bye with relaxation. Than the week went by with training. And the rest of the month had gone and he was on his way to Hogwarts. Alix and him arrived at the station and found an empty compartment. Charming it bigger, Madame Node had Harry breaking in his En Pointe shoes until a girl with bushy hair had rudely barged in.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I was just wondering if you had seen a toad?"

Harry had stop his activity and both he and Alix looked at her quizzically. It had been Harry who told her, "This compartment was warded, how did you get in?"

The girl blushed and stammered. "I thought the door was jammed and thought to unjam it."

Madame Node looked at the girl and stared at her with a look that made the girl think she was judging her soul until she told the girl to sit, and she was quick to do so.

"What is your name girl?"

"Hermione Granger ma'am."

"What do you know of warding?"

"It can be used to protect a place or a building."

"Natural warders and curse breakers?

"They are the ones who build and break wards, very valuable."

"And you are one. Be thankful that the war has become political."

Madame Node left with an excuse to go powder her nose leaving the two eleven year olds alone. Harry had stopped his breaking in of shoes and sat next to Hermione. The room turned back into a compartment and they both looked at each other.

"Is she always that" Hermione couldn't find the word so she gave up. "way?"

"Only when she finds someone worthy of her guidance." Harry shrugged, used to his instructor's antics.

"I haven't caught your name what is it?"

Harry paused he knew this would happen. He could tell her his old name or his new name. After all he wasn't Harry Potter- possible golden boy, he was his own person as such he needed a name not a symbol so he went to Gringotts and changed his name from Harry James Potter to Harry James Evans.

"I've been told people freak out at my old name. I am not that symbol for war. I make my own way. If that means I have to dance to not be treated like a slave than fine I accept that. I'll tell trust you my old name but remember that I am not special because of what happened. And I should not be treated as such."

He looked at the girl with searching eyes and when she nodded her acceptance he told her, "Harry Potter but I go by Harry Evans. Harry Potter is some baby that somehow survived during a battle before both sides went 'what we're doing is bad' and went political. Harry Evans is the boy who is trying to survive his relative's house by using his own skills and his determination. Agreed?"

Hermione nodded and both talked about his dancing and their school work. Alix came back and allowed Harry one pumpkin pastie and a bottle of butterbeer, while Hermione laughed at Harry's face when he was allowed some sweets. To Hermione, Harry and Madame Node seemed more like mother and son in their actions. But she kept that to herself and watched both of them banter about his dietary plan for the school year.

The Train ride though long felt short to the people in a certain compartment. Alix took interest in Hermione and even allowed her to call her Alix. Hermione asked if Harry could dance for her and he obliged. When they got closer to Hogwarts they changed and waited in a comfortable silence. Than the train stopped and the two kids left Alix to ride a carriage up.

To say they were in awe was an understatement. They were astonished at the castle. Inside made them stop and look at all the architecture. Harry said something about wanting to dance in a place like that and Hermione simply nodded. Both of them didn't mind staring at the beauty of the castle while they waited. They were actually sad when the first years were called into the Great Hall but when they saw it both of them pinched the other. It was beyond magical. Candles floating and gothic architect. They were happy to be here.

They stopped admiring the room when they were aware names were being called. Names passed and soon 'Harry Evans' was called. The teacher, Professor McGonagall seemed confused at the name but when she saw Harry coming forward she simply saved her musings for another time. He sat down one the chair and felt the hat being placed on his head.

"_Such determination. Self-preservation too. Ambitious as well. You don't want to be a dancer as a career but you will continue to do so when you are out of the way. Out of the way for what, you may ask? I'll tell you. Your mind knows not just for the Dursleys. That had been the plan until that contract you signed. Than your mind knew you would be safe around manipulators until the war ends. Even if it's just political. You have such power but you don't want power. You want normalcy. To find a career that interests you. Dancing is fun but you can't do it your whole life. Yes I know exactly where to put even though Ravenclaw would be good for you. No it better me,"_

"**Slytherin!"**

Harry got off the stool, put down the hat and made his way to the Slytherin table. The occupants at the table were wary of their new addition but continued to watch the sorting. They nodded to some new members and especially to a blonde boy who walked with an air of pride. More names were called until Hermione Granger was called. Harry watched intently as she stepped up.

Making her way up she had the hat placed on her head and she waited for whatever it was that happened to happen. And when she hear the voice she jumped.

"_Hermione Granger. So smart and a thirst to prove yourself. Quite powerful like your friend Harry. It seems old magic is slowly returning. Loyal so quickly to Harry. You'd do well in both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Even Gryffindor. But that's not where I'll place you. Harry has already made himself your brother. He doesn't know it yet but he will. And you are correct he will need helping. So go to him and help him."_

"**Slytherin!"**

Harry couldn't even believe his new friend made it into the house. She grinned at him and sat there looking at the purebloods, using the stare Alix had taught her, and turned her head back to Harry. She would not have blood purity bothering her or Harry.

~"

_A/N. New story. A story I actually want to go back and read instead of grimacing at poor plot thought. There will be minor pairings with Harry before Severus and Harry happen. This will be more like dealing with sexuality and life instead of the normal war. Harry won't be involved at all. Severus is a teacher but the pairing won't happen for a while. He is 24 right now. About Alix Delacour-Node. She is a cousin of Fleur's and is 27. Her father's last name was Node while her mother's was a Delacour. And I might have based her off of Madame Giry a little bit from Phantom of the Opera…_


End file.
